Remember that night
by x- Harmonia -x
Summary: Yoshio Ootori invites Haruhi over to spend some time with Kyoya. What will be the outcome of this night?
1. A Visit to the Ootori Mansion

**FWAAAH! My very first FanFiction post! Yes, I know HaruKyo is looked over. BUUT It's one of my favorite couples. (Besides HikaHaru.)**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.**

Weeks had passed after the Ouran Fair, and Haruhi Fujioka was still on Yoshio Ootori's mind. Sure, he thought of her as a headstrong, confident girl who would be perfect for his son. Problem was, she was in the sight of the Suoh family as well. Not to mention, Kyoya never showed any sign of interest in the girl. That afternoon, Yoshio invited Haruhi over.

"I appreciate the invitation, . But what's the occasion?" Haruhi asked over the phone. "Ah...No specific reason. I just feel that Kyoya should start well...Spending time with people other than that idiot, Suoh." He replied. That was only partially true, he never told her what he really had in mind. Hours later, Haruhi arrived at their house.

"Wow, I knew Kyoya-senpai lived in a huge house, but I never imagined this..."

She rang the door bell and was soon invited in by a maid. She was also greeted by himself.

"Hello, Haruhi. Kyoya should be upstairs in his bedroom. Just go up the stairs, down the hall and it's the third door on the left."

Haruhi nodded reluctantly and followed his instructions precisely. She knocked on the door before entering. The tall black haired boy with glasses was sitting at a desk writing in his notebook as usual. Hearing the door open, he looked up.

"Haruhi? What are you doing here?" He asked,confused. But he didn't show it.

"Your Dad invited me here...Didn't you know?" She replied, confused as well.

He shook his head slightly. "No...I wasn't informed of this." _What the hell is he trying to do? _He stood up and shut the note book.

"Well...As long as you're here,I'll show you around." He held the door open for her, towering over her short frame.  
He took her around the house showing her where all the bathrooms, and guest rooms were, and soon after they were back in his room.

"Dinner won't be ready for another hour, so we could just stay here if you'd like." Kyoya said.

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah...That's fine." She sat down on the corner of his bed and didn't say anything. _This is really awkward...Kyoya-senpai is the Host I know the least about. _Her thoughts were interrupted by Kyoya.

"Look, Haruhi. You remember that night at the beach, right?"

Haruhi tensed a bit. _Why the hell is he bringing that up!? _She thought. "Yes,why?"

"I never apoligized for what I actions were barbaric and completely unnecessary." He said looking a way for a second.

_Wow..This is the most uneasy I've ever seen him. _"No...It's fine. At least nothing serious happened." She looked up at him.

Kyoya looked directly at her before pushing his glasses up a bit with his middle finger. "Although, to be honest. I would have gained something, if I had my way with you."

Haruhi could feel her face turning red. "Oh? And what would you have gained?" Her voice was shaky.

The boy smirked. "I would have gained the ability to say I slept with a beautiful girl."

A chill traveled down the girl's spine. Surprised at the bold move. "Don't tell the club this, but if 'that' were to happen...I could confidently say I wouldn't mind." Her own speech shocked her. _Did I really just say that out loud? _She stood up and looked at the ground trying to hide her red face.

Kyoya bent down a bit and tilted her chin up so he could look straight into her big brown eyes. "Oh really? You wouldn't mind?"

Haruhi felt that her knees would buckle any second. _This is completely unlike him...He never shows his feelings. _She took a shaky breath and repeated what she originally said. "I wouldn't mind."

The corners of his mouth tilted up into a smile. "Then you wouldn't mind if I did this..." He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss.

This time her knees did buckle. Her knees gave way and she fell on her back, causing Kyoya to lose his balance and fall on top of her.

"Well...Isn't this a familiar position?" He said before noticing his glasses had fallen off as well.

Haruhi nodded, "like Deja-vu." She sat up, resulting in being face to face with him. "By the way, no. I didn't mind that at all." She smiled a bit before returning the kiss.

Kyoya was the one that broke it eventually and stood up. Placing the glasses back on his face. "I'm guessing dinner is almost ready." He said letting out a sigh. "Shall we?" He offered her his hand to help her stand up.

Haruhi took his hand, though she didn't need help getting up. When she got back on her feet, she didn't let go of his hand. She just kept it in hers and led him out of the room.

As they walked down the hall, hand in hand. Kyoya spoke quietly, "I guess you'll need to come over more often, Haruhi."

She smiled. "I'm having fun so far, so I don't see why not."

Kyoya smiled and put his arm around her and said one word before they reached the dining room.

"Good."


	2. Burning Suspicions

**AND HERE WE ARE WITH THE SECOND CHAPTER! :D I figured I would write it today. Okay, so I know I screwed with a buch of people by accidently posting the first chapter twice. But I posted it so I could edit it, but then my computer crashed and I lost EVERYTHING. Yup, it sucked. But I tried making everyone act as if this was real, because I had trouble having everyone act 'in character.' Anyways, I really hope you like this one! I'm having a lot of fun writing it. I also might start writing a Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler fanfic in addition to this one, or when it's finished. Sound good? c:**

It had been about a week since Haruhi had gone to Kyoya's mansion. They had decided to keep their relationship a secret until they could muster up the courage to tell the club. Meanwhile, Kyoya didn't treat Haruhi any differently. He would still occasionally bring up Haruhi's debt, or give her warnings. Anything to drive suspicion away.

But every now and then they would sneak off into a secluded area for a kiss or some time alone together. Every time it was meaningful, Kyoya seemed like a softer person then. Like even though he had nothing to gain, he acted as if he did.

"Haru-chan is late again..." Hunny had said one day, his eyes welling up with tears.

Mori gave him a reassuring pat on the head in response.

"I'm sure her class just ran late...No need to worry." Tamaki said nervously. He was worried about her as well.

"But boss, we're here." The twins said in unison. They hooked arms and got close to him.

"You know..." Hikaru whispered in the blonde's ear.

"...we are in the same class." Kaoru finished, also in his ear.

Tamaki exploded."THAT'S IT! MY BELOVED DAUGHTER IS PROBABLY BEING MUGGED! BUT WHY MY PRECIOUS HARUHI!? SHE'S A COMMONER! SHE COULDN'T POSSIBLY HAVE ANYTHING OF VALUE!"

He went into the corner to grow some mushrooms, while Kaoru and Hikaru laughed their asses off.

A loud sigh was heard followed by the soft click of a laptop shutting.

Kyoya stood up and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I'm finished with my work, allow me to go find her."

No one objected, they just watched as Kyoya left the room.

The sound of a powerful engine running and gears whirring echoed through the room, and a very familiar laugh- a very irritating laugh followed.

Sure enough, there was Renge. She was standing on top of her rig with her hands on her hips.

"Idiots. Idiots. IDIOTS!" She shrieked pointing to the boys.

Tamaki looked over from his corner, the twins shrugged, and Hunny hid behind Mori in fear.

"How can you not see the RELATIONSHIP going on here!?" Renge said.

Everyone looked utterly confused. Renge was the smartest member of the club (besides Kyoya) when it came to people. Although it was odd that she still hadn't figured out that Haruhi was a girl.

"It's obvious that Kyoya-senpai and Haruhi are dating." She continued, hopping off the rig.

Tamaki looked somewhat terrified. "Um...Renge. I respect you input, but Kyoya would never date Haruhi."

Renge glared at him, sending a chill down his spine.

"It's hard to detect, but Kyoya has been spending a bit more time with Haruhi...Alone." Her expression changed from stern to dumbstruck.

"Oh to think that my dear Haruhi is dating my former obsession Kyoya! Just the thought of it makes me want to faint!" Renge said swooning.

"Please do." Hikaru said crossing his arms and looking away.

Renge stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Fine. If you don't believe me, look for yourselves." She pointed to the windows over looking the front of the school.

Everyone made a mad dash to the windows and scanned the courtyard for the two.

Two figures could be seen. It couldn't have been anyone else besides Kyoya and Haruhi, no one else was at school.

They got closer to eachother and could be seen hugging. Wait...-no. They weren't hugging, they were-

"Are they kissing!?" Kaoru exclaimed moving closer to the window to make sure.

"They are..." Tamaki replied backing away.

Everyone was shocked. How could they not have known? No, how could they keep itre from them? All they could feel was rage, they had been lied to.

Renge had disappeared. No one knew where she went, but she was gone.

No one spoke, no one moved, barely anyone breathed. A good few minutes had passed before the door opened, and Haruhi and Kyoya walked in.

"I found her, she had stopped by the-"

"Shut up you bastard!" Tamaki yelled lunging at Kyoya.

Kyoya was fast and moved to the side, causing Tamaki to stumble.

"What are you going on about?" He asked pushing up his glasses.

"We know you've been dating Haruhi behind our backs!" The twins said in unison.

Haruhi and Kyoya looked at eachother.

"Oh...yeah." Haruhi said quietly,looking down at the floor.

"How could you!?" Tamaki said as he regained his balance.

Haruhi looked up, her eyes filled with anger. "Last time I checked, I could date whoever I wanted to!"

Tamaki stared at her. "That's no excuse for not telling us. As your father I forbid you from seeing him!"

Haruhi nearly slapped him. "You aren't my father Tamaki, that's not for you to decide."

Kyoya, who had been quiet for most of the argument finally spoke up. "We were planning on telling you, but we didn't know how."

"Don't give me that excuse. You should have told us right away! When did this all start?" Tamaki demanded.

Kyoya sighed. "About a week ago, Haruhi came to my house and..."

"DON'T TELL ME YOU SLEPT WITH HER!?" Kaoru and Hikaru yelled.

"No no! Nothing like that...We just kissed...Multiple times, actually." Haruhi said trailing off.

All of them groaned. What would happen because of all of this? Their friendship,everything, was at stake.

"I need some air...I think everyone else can agree with that." Tamaki said softly, cooling down slightly. In all honesty, he just wanted to get away from them.

Hunny,Mori,Tamaki, and the twins all left the room to go outside, leaving Haruhi and Kyoya alone in the music room.

"I feel awful about all of this..." She said almost in tears. She had just lied to her best friends, they must hate her...

"I know, I do as well." Kyoya said looking at her. "But we'll fix things, they can't stay mad at us forever. They'll just have to accept it, and even if they don't I'll be here for you, Haruhi."

Kyoya put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll always be here for you."


	3. We Care About You Too, Haruhi

The next few days at the Host Club were the most tense. The time that the club was alone together used to be full of life,plans, and friendly jokes. But now...All of that had been replaced with silence and little to no interaction with each other. Even Hunny who would have been hopping around holding his bunny, his cuteness cheering everyone up - ate his cake in silence.

The twins almost seemed to go back to their old ways, talking to no one but each other. Tamaki, who had taken Kyoya and Haruhi's relationship the hardest, was even to angry to sit in his corner. Mori didn't seem to change, but he still felt the sadness from everything going on.

As for Kyoya and Haruhi, they acted fairly lively alone with each other, but with the club, they could barely bring themselves to even _look _at the club. The guilt felt unbearable. Kyoya had even considered ending it with Haruhi for the sake of the club and all the customers they had been losing, but realized that she was to be put in front of all of this. It may have seemed selfish, but he was well aware of the feelings every one had towards Haruhi, and didn't want to give her up. She was _his, _and he wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that.

It was an average (Or average in terms of how the club had been acting lately) day in the Host Club. Kyoya sat off at the corner of the room at a desk, typing away at his computer. They weren't accepting customers that day. In fact, they hadn't been accepting customers for a few days now, no one felt in the mood to cheer people up; when they too were feeling out of it.

And although the girls at school longed to see their favorite boys, no matter how much they pleaded, the Club refused to open up. For once in their lives, this was the time to put their feelings in front of others.

Haruhi was carrying a large pile of books,folders,and paper work. Each item threatening to tip and fall, pulling more things down with it. _I'm almost to the club, if I just make it to the door I can get Kyoya to help me out.. _ She thought helplessly, taking slow, cautious steps. She felt an odd feeling in her arms. They were giving way. All of the books were about to topple off, she closed her eyes. Waiting to hear the loud **CRASH **of books, but it never came.

As her eyes were still shut, she felt the weight get lighter. Then get lighter again. When she opened her eyes, she saw two tall orange haired figures walking away. Each with a pile of books in their hands.

She blinked curiously, then ran after them. "Kaoru-senpai! Hikaru-senpai!" When she caught up with them, they glanced over their shoulders down at her, before looking away.

"What do you want, Haruhi?" Hikaru said icily.

"I just...You guys don't have to do that. I can carry my own books. Even if I couldn't I would just have Kyoya help me as soon as I get to the-" She stopped mid-sentence. Realizing what she had just said, and how heartless it had sounded.

Kaoru and Hikaru's shoulder's tensed. "It's common courtesy. Just because we aren't your boyfriend doesn't mean we're not allowed to help you." Kaoru chimed in gripping the books a little tighter.

"Guys I didn't mean it like that..I-"

"**JUST FORGET IT, ALRIGHT?" **They yelled in unison, the hurt in their voice growing more and more obvious. Their pace quickened as they left Haruhi walking by herself.

The pit in Haruhi's stomach grew once again, and she felt like crying. As much as she hated to admit it, she cared about all of the Club. No matter how much they annoyed her. No matter how much they teased her. They were her family, and they were growing more distant every day.

Noticing that she had been lingering in the hall a bit too long, she quickly made her way back to the Music Room. Opening the door slowly and poking her head through.

Kaoru and Hikaru were setting the books on the table with Kyoya, who looked up from the screen curiously. "Why do you have Haruhi's books?" His eyes narrowed, "Did you two steal them from her?" He asked, his tone slightly angry.

"Just because we have her books doesn't mean we stole them from her!" Hikaru scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We carried them for her, she should be in here soon." Kaoru added the annoyance apparent in his voice as well.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, his glasses shining. "If she needed help, she should have just called me. I don't understand why you two helped her."

That set the two of them off. Hikaru slammed his hands on the table, shaking the tea cup next to Kyoya's laptop.

"We care about her too you arrogant ass!" He said, scowling.

"Just because you're her boyfriend doesn't mean that we can't help her! Before two weeks ago, you barely talked to her! We were the ones who cared about her, not just Hikaru and I, but the entire club! So why. WHY does she choose you when we were her real friends!?" Kaoru yelled, more on the emotional side. But it was all he could do to restrain himself from hitting Kyoya.

The argument had alerted Tamaki, who walked over and cleared his throat. "Guys...Haruhi has made her choice. If she chooses to be with Kyoya...then so be it." His voice faltered, and his beautiful violet eyes that usually sparkled with happiness,seemed dull and lifeless.

Haruhi continued to watch from the doorway, her guilt growing. The tears had finally decided to flow, as they rolled down her face, splashing on the ground.

The quiet sound of crying and sobbing stopped all the boys from talking. They turned their attention to the doorway, and saw Haruhi. Tamaki walked forward and took her hand, leading her into the room quietly. For the first time in a while, he seemed genuinely concerned, "Haruhi. What's wrong?" He asked softly.

The twins, Hunny, and Mori soon joined the two. Trying to comfort her. Kyoya watched from his desk, trying to keep his cool. But soon, he stood up and walked towards the group. Pulling Haruhi into a hug and resting his chin on her head. However, Haruhi didn't hug him back. Her arms hung limply at her sides.

After a moment, she pulled away and wiped her eyes. Everyone looking at her for an explanation. It didn't come for a while, as Haruhi had to collect herself and sit down on one of the couches.

"I'm sorry I made you all feel this way..At first it made me angry that you guys were getting so jealous. But now I can understand how you feel, I've been so inconsiderate lately. I hate what's been going on between all of us." She said meekly, waiting for some sort of reaction.

They hadn't actually had time to discuss the matter of their relationship. What had happened when they found out was more of a rude jolt from reality than a confession. But the question still lingered. What would become of their friendship?

**END OF CHAPTER 3.**

**Okiee. So I realize I haven't posted in a long time. Well, my friends. Life gets in the way, I'm sorry :C So...From here I'm not quite sure what to do and I'm hoping something will come to me. But if not, anyone have any ideas? PM me please if you have any suggestions :)**

**-Harmonia**


End file.
